1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sprocket assembly for a louver mechanism for semi-circular, non-perfect or imperfect arch frame assemblies, and more particularly, to such a sprocket assembly that includes plurality of louvers or blinds that are radially disposed with a common central point.
2. Description of Other Related Art
Many designs for louvered arch mechanisms have been designed in the past. These mechanisms are used in arches that are typically positioned above doors and windows horizontally. None of them, however, has the blinds taut at one end while the other end (distal end) extends radially outwardly and is actuated (rotated) in tandem with a common link. A user remotely rotates the louvers. This sprocket assembly has the advantage of being substantially flush with the arched member and compatible with imperfect arch frames.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,189 issued to Simon on Mar. 6, 1923. Simon's patented invention includes a frame assembly (1) with horizontal piece (2) and semi-circular or arcuated pieces (3 and 4), slats (5) with wire framework (10), block (11) and arcuated (actuating) member (19) with the consequently structural exposure. The ends (12 and 13) of framework (10) are mounted to lower arcuated piece (4). In Simon's, the slats (5) are pivotally mounted to a fixed concentric member (arcuated piece 3) and the distal ends of the blinds are actuated with arcuated members (19) connected to one of the pivot point. Also, it is doubtful that Simon's patented invention could not work for blinds mounted in tandem, specifically for more than three blinds contiguously mounted. However, it differs from the present invention because the distal ends of the blinds are actuated with a common link connected to a gear assembly mounted to the center of the distal end. Also, there is no suggestion as to how to correct the problem of imperfect arches.
In semi-circular and non-perfect or imperfect arch frame assemblies, the radius of curvature is different at different points of the arch and for most blinds, the counterbore shoulder (where the sprocket assembly rests) is not in a perpendicular disposition with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pin member. In the parent application, the disposition of internal radially extending grooves (143′) and pin members (141) works for semi-circular and non-perfect or imperfect arch frame assemblies where the angle defined between the counterbore shoulder with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pin member is less than 45 degrees. For angles greater than 45 degrees, the downward movement of pin members (141) may be limited (depending of the position) by the configuration of radially grooves (143′) that converge in through opening (143). The present application obviates the limitations found in pronounced arches. The improved sprocket assembly in the present application obviates this problem.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.